50 Explosives
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Bryce gave her a few moments to just forget what they were, but Chuck reminds her of who she is, and that’s when it clicks with her--happiness and pleasure are two distinct entities. 50 themes, 50 sentences concerning Chuck and Sarah.


**TITLE:** 50 Explosives  
**SUMMARY: **_Bryce gave her a few moments to just forget what they were, but Chuck reminds her of who she is, and that's when it clicks with her--happiness and pleasure are two distinct entities._  
**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS:** Chuck/Sarah  
**RATING: **T  
**A/N:** 50 themes, 50 sentences, for **1sentence** comm. over at LJ. Sarah's perspective on Chuck and their relationship (or lack thereof). First foray into this fandom, first attempt at this 50 one-liners thing, so feedback is appreciated. ENJOY.

* * *

**#37 - Technology**

He's nothing more than a hard drive, except that he's human, but aside from that, he's just another valuable CPU system the CIA must protect.

**#25 - Devotion**

Devotion is a double-edged sword, she comes to the conclusion as he's begging her to let him go back to his family, knowing the whole time that orders are orders, and she can't exactly renegade against the government.

**#30 - Star**

He's the unfortunate shmuck that's holding the country's greatest knowledge in his head, but to her he's the diamond in the rough she wants no one but herself to find.

**#11 - Name**

Computers names are general (MACs, PCs, Gateway, Apple), but this one is Chuck, and it's the first indication that this Chuck is far too tangible to just be a computer.

**#22 - Jealousy**

What kind of name is Lou, and moreover, what the hell is she doing giving him sandwiches when he clearly prefers corndogs?!

**#33 - Fear**

He should be running for his life, scared, but he's right beside her, fighting--it's just so alarming how she's more afraid for his life than he is for his own.

**#35 - Bonds**

Sitting beside him on the beach, she doesn't even realize their souls have recognized each other from another lifetime.

**#32 - Confusion**

"Lisa, it's Lisa," she says, and she isn't sure if she's disappointed or glad that he doesn't hear her confession.

**#49 - Hair**

Like the little pre-teen she was always too mature to act like, she daydreams of running her fingers through those dark, unmanageable, but endearing black ringlets.

**#36 - Market**

At the Buy More, all the boys disguised as men ogle her like she's a fresh piece of meat, but Chuck (disguised as a sweet-faced young man) looks at her like she's a lady worthy of a million trinkets.

**#18 - Speed**

He's running to save yet someone else he cares about, but she doubts his heart's racing even half as much as her's as when he's out of harms way and is standing right beside her.

**#20 - Freedom**

He sorely wishes for freedom from the flashes and government operatives, and it's conflicting because when they're having dinner with his sister and her boyfriend, that's when she can finally breathe.

**#13 - Death**

She's willing to take a bullet for him, but the idiot would push her out of the way, save _her _life, and die for her.

**#1 - Comfort**

Her real indulgence is staying a second too-long, but a second too-fleeting, in Chuck's warm embrace.

**#24 - Taste**

Normalcy is something she isn't accustomed to, but he offers it to her every night they have dinner; she even considers abandoning the CIA for this small sample he's given her.

**#40 - Innocence**

He's chivalrous, respectful, and mild-mannered, which doesn't strike anyone as odd--Chuck epitomizes the individual who deserves none of the bad cards dealt to him, but gracefully accepts them.

**#05- Potatoes**

Agent Casey tosses Chuck to her, because he's slightly better at keeping his distance, but she'll gladly lose Hot Potato if it means spending more time with Chuck.

**#26 - Forever**

Eternal seems to be the light that projects from his eyes at seeing those he loves alive and well.

**#42 - Clouds**

She's overshadowed by doubts and years of government training, and she's not yet at the point where she'll give into the whirling butterflies that the Intersect gives her.

**#14- Sex**

It wouldn't be a big deal, because the CIA can turn a blind eye, but it would be a big deal because it would be more than just sex--it would be the uniting of two forbidden souls.

**#31 - Home**

In the air he allows her to breathe with his nonchalant manner and charming character, is the essence of the home she'll never know, but will always hold.

**#46 - Sun**

Sure, she's stayed up till dawn and through sunset, but she's never watched the setting or rising sun (you know, what with killing bad guys and saving people) until she kept on Chuck's trail, and experienced the calm of the waking rays.

**#19 - Wind**

She understands what he means when he invites her in to congratulate Ellie, but can't quite catch her breath when she catches wind of how he references her as being part of his family.

**#16 - Weakness**

She hates all those damsels in distress, but he makes her one when he gazes down at her.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Like it's the most normal thing in the world, he gives her a handful of Hershey's for her to 'indulge a bit', rather than the typical 'indulgences are for the vulnerable' warnings she gets from the CIA.

**#45 - Hell**

The deepest circle of hell is reserved for traitors, she reminds herself, but betraying Chuck's trust would be like tearing out the little remaining pieces of her heart.

**#21 - Life**

Just because she's saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives, doesn't mean she's ever had one--until she meets _him_.

**#06 - Rain**

He gives her his coat as the water pounds on them, never saying a thing, because he knows she's too tough and proud to say she's freezing, something she's glad he knows but hates that he's aware of.

**#04 - Pain**

She attends Bryce's funeral, but she doesn't even have an itch to cry; she thinks she's really gone cold-hearted, or she's never loved him enough to hurt over his death , or his betrayal really hurt her more than she imagined.

**#28 - Sickness**

"I'll be fine, Chuck, I don't need chicken soup," she repeats to him over and over, as he's kneeling beside her bed, but he just shushes her until his voice brings her to sleep.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

She jumps into his arms like lightening when the timer's ticking down, and no matter the explosion or lack thereof, their fusion of lips is thunder to her very core.

**#17 - Tears**

They can't be saying goodbye because they never said hello, but their hearts know no better, and tears escape when he tells her to say goodbye to his friends and family, including her, on his behalf.

**#10 - Ears**

He listens with skill, especially to her, except when it comes to endangered lives, which irritates her to no end.

**#02 - Kiss**

She goes to sleep with a lullaby: she's just drop-kicked a guy/girl who put Chuck's life in danger, and he (ever so grateful and relieved) pulls her into his arms, holds her face in his hands, and catches her lips to pay tribute to the woman who pretends all feelings are platonic, when in reality they have loved from their eyes first meeting.

**#44 - Heaven**

If heaven is a fabrication to ease the transition, that's okay, because she's thus far done all in her power to keep him safe.

**#27 - Blood**

Familial ties aren't a thing she's ever really experienced, but one game night is all it takes for her to desire such strong ties.

**#47 - Moon**

Behind the waters it hides, for a millisecond the light hitting Chuck, giving him an exterior glow in contrast to the internal fight he's having about being the Intersect.

**#08- Happiness**

Bryce gave her a few moments to just forget what they were, but Chuck reminds her of who she is, and that's when it clicks with her--happiness and pleasure are two distinct entities.

**#09 - Telephone**

And when Chuck and Bryce call her simultaneously, she scoffs at coincidences and wishes the damn universe would leave her alone, because she's made a decision, she just finds it easier to leave it up in the air.

**#29 - Melody**

He's relieving his stress by babbling on about the configuration and codes of a computer he's fixing; Casey rolls his eyes at his ramblings, but the ramblings bring her relief as well, like music to the ears.

**#15 - Touch**

Veins pump, coursing blood, as skins light on fire at the contact, so they keep such contact as minimal as possible, afraid of the consequences.

**#39 - Smile**

Chuck Bartowski has several distinct smiles, but his best one is when everything's quiet, they're staring at each other, and his eyes glaze over as he forgets the reason they met.

**#12 - Sensual**

The mind is weak, which is why she doesn't bother to fight the desires of in-between the sheets fantasies with him, but she does fight off the overwhelming tender love-making scenarios that she imagines--only to fail miserably.

**#38 - Gift**

"God, you're so pretty," were the most beautiful words she had heard to date, until he said, "I know," after he invited her to partake in family celebrations.

**#41 - Completion**

Scattered pieces of a puzzle strewn across the world--who knew she'd meet her corresponding part in a generic store known as the Buy More?

**#03- Soft**

He speaks to her carefully, tenuously, and caringly--he actually takes his time with her, and unlike any other man in her life before him, treats her like a human--softly and generously.

**#43 - Sky**

She'd gladly hold up the blue screen so he could touch the sky, because he's already granted her that high.

**#23 - Hands**

The way he grasps her hands is his way of telling her that he needs her not as his bodyguard, but at his companion, and she's amazed at just how well she can interpret his actions.

**#48 - Waves**

Quavering at the mere sound of his words, she becomes conscious of the fact that he has tided her over when no one else ever could.

**#50 - Supernova**

Chuck has the eyes of a saint, the hands of a (computer) blacksmith, the face of the guy next door, and as she finds when his mouth hungrily takes hers in an explosive, passion-fueled moment, the lips crafted to fit hers.


End file.
